The present invention relates to a modular mattress with gradually varying heights toward the center and made of flexible foamed plastic material in superimposed layers having a rigidity, or rather a load-bearing capacity (the ability to support a load by withstanding its weight), which is differentiated in the horizontal component of the mattress and an elastic response, or rather resilience (ability to return mechanical stresses in terms of elastic thrust and rebound), which is differentiated and opposite in the vertical component, i.e., having high elasticity in the base layer and being substantially inelastic in the surface layer.
It is generally acknowledged that in order to avoid damage to the spine, the onset of postural problems and disorders of sleep neurophysiology and therefore ensure the maximum benefit of resting for all the period spent on the mattress, said mattress must allow a physiological and natural position of the body, respecting its anatomy and biological functions with a behaviour which is indeed anatomical and functional.
Accordingly, it is the mattress that must adapt to our body and respect it, not the opposite; however, people have different body types and shapes, whereas it is likely that the same mattress must effectively cope with different anatomical, weight and functional stresses.
In order to achieve these results, mattresses have been proposed which give the body a generic support expressed in terms of an elastic response to the weights that affect the surface, which is unevenly distributed only on a discrete number of points, preventing the spine from maintaining its natural shape, regardless of one's position during sleep, and most of all neglecting and preventing important biological functions which are indispensable for maintaining sleep and the quality of rest, such as:
maintaining the blood flow in the capillaries of surface tissues; PA1 lymphatic and venous drainage of the lower limbs; PA1 pulmonary ventilation; PA1 cardiac activity; PA1 noncompressive compliance on joints and muscles; PA1 maintaining the position assumed in sleep for prolonged times.